


That Line

by Tortellini



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Bad Flirting, Based on a Tumblr Post, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Developing Relationship, Eventual Romance, Flirting, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Romance, Slow Romance, Teen Romance, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:33:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25322443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Harry tries to flirt but for some reason Draco has heard that line before.Oneshot/drabble
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 81





	That Line

Harry Potter took a deep breath. He was gonna do it. He had the line all ready and everything. Was it corny? Hell yes. But was it gonna work? Also yes. 

"So I finally figured out why you're named after a constellation." Draco Malfoy looked up, though he didn't look too impressed. Whatever. Harry continued. "Because y--"

"Because my eyes sparkle like the stars." Draco rolled his eyes. "I know, I know."

Harry's jaw dropped. "How did you--?"

"I heard Lupin using it on his weird prisoner boyfriend the other day."

"..." said Harry. 

Draco smirked. "You're not original, Potter."

...yeah okay, that was fair.


End file.
